Emo and punk, Gryffindor and Slytherin
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Draco and Harry come back from summer brake with some new styles. Can Harry help his new emo friend get over his issues with a little kissage? DMHP twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Emo and Punk, Gryffindor and Slytherin

Ch 1

Draco's an emo? Harry's a punk rocker?

Harry was looking for the person he wanted to see the most, there he was. Draco looked so different only Harry, and maybe Draco's mum, could tell who he was. Harry could tell who he was even under the black hair dye, eyeliner and black eye shadow, and dark clothes. The only thing that scared him were the black arm warmers, he was scared of what he might find under them. Not the Dark Mark, he had known Draco had that, that wasn't what scared him.

Harry had changed too. He was taller, though still one of the shortest in his year, and his brilliant green eyes also looked tilted and smoky with eyeliner. But Harry wasn't emo...he was just punk. He sported black jeans with chains and a Good Charlotte tee-shirt. He was bitchin the "Hot guys wear makeup" look, while still retaining his masculinity.

Draco looked through the crowd for the person he was sure could help relieve the urge to self mutilate. He spotted the raven haired boy in the throng of students and parents, his were not among them. Draco's parents had stop paying attention when he started to steal his mum's eyeliner.

He looked somehow different, but he couldn't figure it out, until he looked at his cloths. He was totally punked out with eyeliner as heavy as Draco's own. His hair was spiked; at least he could get it to do something. He fought the impulse to take out his notebook and start writing...at least it took his thoughts off of cutting. He walked up to him, without realizing it; it must have been the Hawthorne Heights going to his head.

Harry looked up to see Draco, in all his emo glory, standing next to him. "Hey Draco, emo much?" he said chuckling. "Shut up Potter, that's the punk calling the emo black." He said apathetically. "Dude! Don't get all emotional! Oh wait, I forgot your emo." He said laughing in earnest now.

"So where's your knife." He giggled. Then he saw the tears forming at the corners of Draco's eyes. "Draco I didn't mean it, but why are you all emotastic?" he asked tentatively. "It's a long story." He said to the rocker boy. He couldn't even believe he was having this conversation with his arch rival.

They boarded the train as Draco tried to reapply his eyeliner and walk at the same time. Harry looked at the high end label. "Did you steal that from your mom? Cause I had to buy all my own stuff." He said taking it out of his hand. "You know the cheap stuff goes on a lot darker." He said taking out his own. It was some cheap shit he had bought from some convenience store.

Draco looked at the cheap eyeliner and looked to Harry's smoky green eyes, it was darker! He reached out asking to see it, just to look at it. "Sure you can use it." Harry said shrugging. Draco sat down in the compartment they had reached and took out his compact mirror. He applied it and took a look at the results. He smiled, almost, he liked the results. The eyeliner was much darker than his own high dollar brand.

"Told you, have any good music?" he asked looking at the muggle CD player. "Only Hawthorne Heights and MCR." He said looking through his small CD collection. "Well I have Green Day." He said laughing when Draco snatched the American Idiot CD out of his hand. Draco in turn let him borrow his Hawthorne Heights CD. Thus they passed the whole train ride.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologise for the crappychapterand uber long wait! I am tring to finish all my chapter fics so that I can stick to what I do best: one shots. I just don't have the attention span for multi chapter stuff!! I've also decided that I really hate this story! I hate the plot, I hate how I started it off...I just hate it! lol I think I'm gonna finish this up and just make it a two shot.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Harry looked across the compartment at the sleeping angel. He thought about it as he smiled and covered him with a blanket.

iThat's what he is, a fallen angel.

Harry had long since come to terms with his feelings for the blonde. It was just as commonplace for him as his friendship with Ron and Hermione now.

He hummed a lullabye, more to himself than to Draco.

Dreams to dream In the dark of the night when the world goes wrong I can still make it right I can see so far in my dreams I'll follow my dreams until they come true

Come with me You will see what I mean There's a world inside no one else ever sees you will go so far in my dreams somewhere in my dreams your dreams will come true

There is a star Waiting to guide us Shining inside us When we close our eyes

Don't let go If you stay close to me In my dreams tonight You will see what I see Dreams to dream as near as can be inside you and me They always come true.

Somwhow without his knowing it, he had switched seats and layed Draco's platinum head in his lap. He smiled faintly down at the blonde,  
wondering weather he should wake him up or let him catch up on the sleep he seemed to be missing.

He decided against it. The Slytherin boy was as pale as a corpse with heavy black rings under his eyes. He had obviously lost weight, his normally tailored-to-fit clothes hung in loose folds on his thin frame. He just planted a tender kiss on his temple and let him sleep.

Draco unconciously snuggled into Harry's warmth. It had been much too long since he had anyone to hold him. He was normally left alone in his spacious room in a bed too big to give any actual warmth.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He was so content to just hold Draco. If he died right then, he would be completley happy. He didn't need reciprocation, nor did he need acknowledgment of his love.

All he needed was simple moments like these. Those warm fluffy moments that felt to him like what having a family should feel like. He drifted off to sleep with a serene smile on his face.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Draco snuggled into his pillow. It was soft and warm, unlike the slik covered one's his mother insisted he sleep on at home. He frowned as it shifted underneath him. He opened his eyes, and realized that he was sleeping in someones lap.

Without alerting his makeshift pillow that he was awake, he glanced up to see who it was.

Draco's heart started beating rapidly, feelig lke it would come right out of his chest. Harry looked so beautiful asleep. He was peaceful and innocent.

Without thinking about it, Draco cupped his handaround the sleeping boys cheek with a tenderness most thought impossible from the Slytherin. When Harry's eyes didn't snap open, he did the stupidest thing he had in a long time.

He kissed him.

It was soft and gentle, filled with love and longing. Draco didn't even realise that Harry had woken up until e heard a squeak of protest. Instead of stopping, Draco's sleep-clouded brain decided that it was a god idea to deepen the kiss. He pressed his lips more eagerly against Harry's, running his tongue along the Gryffindor's bottom lip.

Harry was socked, to say the least. But after the surprise faded he melted ito the kiss, opening his mouth to Draco's probing tongue. He was in heaven, he was sure of it. Either that or he was dreaming.  
But this felt much too real to be a dream, and he was pretty sure that gay atheist wizards didn't go to heaven.

Draco ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth, making Harry's insides melt. Finally pulling away for air, Harry looked at Draco with his eyes half lidded and lust darkened eyes. Draco practically takled Harry, kissing him with a fierce want. Harry moaned as Draco put his tongue and teeth to use on his neck, sucking and biting at his pulse point.

Draco had just slid his hand up Harry's shirt when Hermione walked in to tell them that it was time to change. She shrieked and fled the compartment. The boys desperatley wanted to continue where they had left off, but Draco just pecked Harry on the lips and pulled out his robes.

They passed most of the rest of the train ride giving eachother strip teases while they changed into their uniforms.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

Later that night, after a passionate bout of love-making, Draco stared down at his razor. Looking back to his sleeping lover, he smiled. He touched one of the many violent-looking hickeys getting excited as he thought about what had passed between them. He strodeover tot he window and flung the blade as far as he could.

Smirking, he attached himself to his lover's neck, earning himself a tired giggle and suggestive moan.

~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~.-.~

The end! No more! Sorry you waited for like, years for this one craptastic chapter! 


End file.
